What happens when you are hunting?
by SiaraParker
Summary: It's been a week since Alice and Jasper met. Jasper is hiding the fact that he is hungry but Alice figures it out. She takes it upon herself to teach him how to get golden eyes... And maybe they will come to terms with their feelings?


**A/N: Hi! This is another story about Alice and Jasper. The words are from TwilightTwihardFanFictioner. They are: their - first - kiss. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**It was only a week since they met in the diner in Philadelphia. Jasper had followed her everywhere since that time. They hadn't fed so his eyes were black as coal, but he didn't tell Alice because he was afraid she would think he was scary. Of course he knew, deep down, that she wouldn't leave him if he revealed how much his throat was burning or how much he wanted to maul an entire city full of humans. And actually he didn't want to kill anyone. Alice didn't kill and he felt so good around her. Right now he was sitting on a rock watching her skating on a frozen lake. She had bought some skates in a city they had passed – he had waited in the forest, not breathing and always keeping a tap on her emotions to feel if they even wavered towards negative emotions. They had only been together for a week and his biggest wish was to make her happy – and eat. So right now he was happy – feeling the excitement and pure happiness rolling of the little pixie. She was so graceful and beautiful. She didn't walk, she danced. She looked up at him and motioned for him to join her.

"I don't know if I can do this Ma'am" Jasper was a little nervous as he walked out on the ice. He didn't want to seem stupid in front of her.

"You'll do perfectly. I've seen us skating together. And please stop calling me ma'am, just call me Alice"

"Yes ma'am… I mean Alice" Jasper tasted the word in his mouth. Alice… Alice… Alice… Alice the angel.

"Come here… dance with me" Alice pouted and looked at him.

Jasper tried to control his thirst so she wouldn't notice it in his eyes before he walked to her – his eyes glued to the ground.

"Look at me" Alice sighed. Jasper couldn't resist. He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, no you must be so hungry… why didn't you say so… we could have hunted!"

"It's nothing" Jasper felt bad about lying, but he wouldn't tell her the truth.

"No, I'm causing you pain… I'm sooo sorry" Alice's voice quivered with sadness. It rolled of her in big waves, mixed with shame and another emotion Jasper couldn't quite get the hang of. She began walking away from him but Jasper caught her and held on to her arm – of course making sure he didn't hurt her.

"No, it is okay. Now you can show me how to get golden eyes like yours!"

Alice's head whipped up. "Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it!" Her face beamed with happiness again and Jasper felt relieved. He had promised himself he never would hurt Alice and he had broken that promise. Never again, never would he break a promise to her or to himself about her again.

She held out her hand for him to take and he took it quickly. In the beginning he had felt threatened when holding her hand. It had been hard to get used to not all contact being from an enemy. But now he held her hand as much as he could, partly because he didn't want to lose her and then go back to feeling sad and desperate all the time and partly because as long as she was close she wasn't harmed by anyone. Alice broke into a run and he followed her, still holding her hand.

Before long they made it to a pine forest. Alice let go of his hand and sniffed the air around her. She walked back to Jasper and looked up at him.

"You smell that?"

Jasper sniffed the air and picked up a scent. It made his throat burn but at the same time he felt sick. "Yes"

"That's dears. They are good to eat but they don't taste so well. Let's keep moving for a while" she grabbed his hand again and began running.

"Uh, this is good. Smell this?"

This scent was better than dears. It made his throat burn even more. "Yes?"

"These are wolves. Let's feed on them!"

She quietly ran towards the scent until she could see eight or nine normal wolves gathered around the corpse of a deer. Jasper came up next to her and suddenly he couldn't contain himself anymore. He lunged towards the biggest wolf and pierced its neck in a second. The blood didn't taste nearly as good as the blood of humans, but it soothed his throat. Out of the corner he could see Alice drinking from a female wolf. He dropped the body of the first wolf and caught another wolf. This continued till he had emptied seven wolves. He returned to the place they had found the wolves and found that Alice sat there, waiting for him with an amazed look on her face. He suddenly realised that she had just seen him lose it and he pictured her leaving him.

"Wow" Alice said quietly

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to lose control like that!" Jasper apologised.

"No, don't apologise, it's not that. You're just a really good hunter"

Jasper looked her in the eyes, trying to see if she was joking, if she was afraid of him. He saw nothing but some emotion he couldn't recognise.

She jumped down from the rock she was sitting on and walked up to him. Out of sheer reflex he took her hand and looked at their intertwined fingers before looking Alice in the eyes again. They were a deep golden colour and he wondered if his eyes were like that. He opened his mouth to ask her but was caught off.

"Yes, they are golden. They're very beautiful." Alice muttered. She looked at him and suddenly leaned forward and removed the space between their heads. Jasper was suddenly painfully aware that their lips almost met and looked back at Alice before kissing her. She kissed him back immediately and Jasper's heart suddenly overflowed with an unknown emotion he had only heard off in stories. He broke the kiss but still held on to her hand.

"I… I think I love you Alice" Jasper spoke quickly. Alice looked at him as if she was in a daze before planting a little kiss on his lips.

"I think I love you too, Jasper

**A/N: So this is another story. I really hope you enjoyed :) Please send me a couple and 3 words and Ii'll try to write a story based on those words :) Plus, I've just gotten myself a beta reader profile so if you are interested - please PM me :) **

**I'm a sucker for reviews :)**


End file.
